Roving Sun Fleet
Overview The Roving Sun Fleet is a Galactic power that was once known as the Anahami. It is currently ruled by its Military ranks however much of the actual decision making is done by its Scientific Elite. Having lost its home it has spend several generations working on creating a mega structure around a Wolf-Rayet star creating a new home for themselves, tailor-made from scratch. Currently its capital ship the RS Ziwayu acts as its capital, with its fleet comprised of smaller military and commercial vessels comprising its population. Currently the Roving Sun sells and barters what it can through trade to pay for its massive construction costs. Galatic History The original home planet of the Anahi long ago served as the races cradle, its hot temperatures provided a mix of dense jungles, arid grasslands and deserts. As the Anahi advanced technologically they learned that their local sun was experiencing a burnout which was what had given them the hotter natural climates, but that this was not to last forever. Where other races took to the stars to colonize the Anahi launched themselves into the dark of space because their time was running out. Massive undertakings were made as the sun began to die and the planet cooled to strip it of its natural resources and create what would come to be the galaxy's largest fleet, comprised of colonial, commercial and military vessels to save the Anahi race. After a discovery of a Wolf-Rayet star in a possible new living location, their scientists conceived what would be the largest undertaking of any known construction by anyone in the galaxy, the creation of a new home. Demographics A large portion of the denizens of the Roving Sun Fleet live on large colony ships built with the express purpose of being temporary homes and habitats until their new world was complete. The majority of the fleet is comprised of Anahi and they are wary of outsiders, seeing them as only wanting to profit off their construction or trying to get a place on their new planet. Foreigners who prove themselves to integrate have found their new cohorts to be welcoming after some adjustment. Politics While the military handles much of the security and day to day running of the fleet the real power comes from the board of scientists that's are in charge of the construction of the megastructure. They are the ones who dictate foreign policy, trade deals and how and where money is spent. Much of the Anahis governments were spread across individual countries with various government types before the husking of their planet began, by the end of it countries seemed no longer to matter as their new fleet lacked borders, leading to the rise of the new regime, which promises free elections when their home is finished, but given it could take generations its a promise that the current leaders will not have to keep themselves. Military The Roving Sun Fleet considers its entire fleet to be part of its order of battle, even ships without guns themselves. The Roving Sun has a larger fleet size then even the Galactic Coalition at its prime, however its combat effectiveness is questionable to say to least. Every ship has an onboard station of military personnel to serve both as a defense in case of attack as well as a local police force. Many ships in the fleet suffer from disrepair due to over and improper use. With shipyards and docks few and far between and resources strained, focused towards construction, repairs are done with whats on hand. Economy Ore, minerals, rocks, trade goods and labor are the cornerstones of the Roving Suns intergalactic trade policy. With large stockpiles of everything they could pull from their dying planet they have a stockpile for trade, however giving its finite amount shrew trades are always chosen by the top Anahi merchants. Non finite resources such as power taken from the local suns and labor in the form of mercenaries and other lines of work also help to bring money into the economy allowing for the purchase of materials for their goal.Category:Empires and Governments